The mixing of viscous fluids has historically been a difficult task. Present methods of mixing such fluids often result in inadequate mixing and are time-consuming and energy consumptive. One of the more common viscous fluids which must be mixed is paint. Homeowners and painters are all too familiar with the task of mixing paint.
Probably the most common method of mixing fluid such as paint involves the user opening the container, inserting a stir stick or rod and rotating or moving the stick about the container. This method is tiring, requiring tremendous effort to move the stir stick through the viscous fluid. Because of this, individuals often give up and stop mixing long before the paint is adequately mixed. Further, even if the individual moves the stir stick for a long period of time, there is no guarantee that the paint is thoroughly mixed, rather than simply moved about the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,317 represents one solution to mixing such fluids. This patent details various configurations of rotary mixing devices. While these mixers are very effective in mixing fluids, there is needed an efficient and effective way of cleaning these mixers.